Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.822$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.822 = \dfrac{82.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.822} = 82.2\%$ $82.2$ per hundred = $82.2$ per cent = $82.2$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.